Love at Dawn
by Cleopatra Jones
Summary: Normal people fall in love, get married, and then pop out a few little ones. Renji is not a normal man. He does things differently like agreeing to marry a strangers daughter in exchange for a lump sum of cash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm writing this because I want Renji to be happy. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I am simply borrowing the characters.

xox

He wasn't broken, shattered, or destroyed. He wasn't fed up. He wasn't pissed off. He was just tired. Tired of waiting and hoping and dreaming for what would never happen, could never happen. He was tired. It had been two years since the war and even though everything looked like it was coming together, beyond the surface it was far from it.

Although the gotei 13 was finally recovering from the terrors of the war there were individuals who were still dealing with the events as if they had happened yesterday. This was true for the tattooed redheaded lieutenant, who had spent these past years brooding over the girl who would never be his.

Renji Abarai was a strong, proud man. He would never admit that his unrequited love for his childhood friend Rukia had left him emotionally drained and disturbed, even though everyone could see it clear on his face. Every time Rukia showed herself in public with her lover Ichigo, Renji would quickly disappear or hide away in the background. His calm facade would become dark and laced with a sadness that could only match a man who has lost everything. He was not broken, but he was hurt.

xox

To help cope with his depression Renji had began seeing a therapist once a week. It was not his idea. A couple of months ago his friends had all gathered together to give Renji a much needed intervention.

xox

 _Flashback_

 _It was fall and the leaves were just beginning to change colors and to fall from their host trees. Renji was on his way home from a meeting he was holding with some of his subordinates. He may have been hurt but he never let his feelings get in the way of a job. Or at least he tried not to._

 _Renji approached his front door and quickly entered to gain shelter from the coldness of outside. Renji was expecting to walk in to his usual set up, an empty apartment darkly lit with no trace of joy or happiness. He walked in on three concerned friends sitting in his living room instead._

" _Ikkaku, Yumi, Rangiku, what the hell are you doing in my apartment!" Renji yelled, he had had a long day and he was not in the mood for these guy's bullshit._

" _Calm down, we need to talk," Ikkaku said sternly, "Have a seat."_

" _I swear to God Ikkaku, you do not want to test me right now." Renji said, tensing up from the stress he was just exposed to. He took a seat, but only because he was tired._

" _Renji please, just listen to what we have to say," Rangiku chimed in, "We just want to help."_

" _What the hell are you people talking about?" Renji shouted, "I dont need help, fuck off!"_

" _You do need help," Yumichika contributed, " You've been wallowing in your own self pity for months now, It's beginning to turn people off of you."_

" _Yumichika, you're not helping right now," Rangiku scolded._

" _Well it's true, he's been bumming everybody out and people are starting to get sick of it. I must say this whole depressed phase is not your most attractive feature." Yumichika replied._

" _Yumichika shut the fuck up!" Ikkaku yelled, then he turned towards Renji, "Look man, part of what Yumi is saying is true. You have been living in your self pity for a while now and we're all just really worried."_

 _Renji had heard enough. He wasn't pitying himself he was just identifying with his situation and fuck these guys because they don't know what they're talking about._

" _I dont give a fuck what people think about me, they can all rot in hell and I don't have a problem or need any help so you guys an just knock it off right now!" Renji was really pissed off right now and he just wanted to nap._

" _If you don't need help then explain all those empty beer cans over there!" Rangiku said pointing to a pile of empty beer cans across the room. "We looked in your fridge Renji, half of your food isn't even food, it's alcohol! You need to get it together!"_

" _I dont need to do anything but shit and breathe, now get the fuck out of my house!" exclaimed Renji as he stood up and threw a vase from the coffee table at the wall._

" _Renji, you're gonna lose your job." Ikkaku said nonchalantly._

" _What the fuck are you talking about?" Renji was ready to listen now. His job was the only thing he had left and he definitely did not want to lose it._

" _It's high rumor that Captain Kuchiki is getting sick of your shit," Yumichicka explained. "He's even mentioned in the Captain's meetings a few times that if your attitude persists, he's going to put in papers to have you transferred. Thats saying a lot for the most closed off man in Seiretei."_

 _Renji was all ears now, "So what do you want me to do about it?"_

" _We want you to talk to somebody, a professional." Rangiku said as she reached across the table and grabbed Renji's hand. "We really think it would be helpful."_

" _A shrink? You want me to see a shrink? You think I'm fucking crazy!?" Renji was livid, how dare they insult him?_

" _Renji we don't think you're crazy," Rangiku explained, gently rubbing the back of his hand in an attempt to sooth him, "We just think you're stressed and maybe it would be best if you talked about what's bothering you with someone. You can't get better if you just keep it all bottled up. Thats not healthy."_

" _We just want to see you happy again. " Ikkaku said as he tried to muster up an encouraging smile._

 _Renji was pissed off with his friends. But he knew what they were saying was right. He was stressed and he definitely needed to unload all the pain he's been going through. He wasn't much for talking about his feelings, growing up poor had never afforded him the luxury of doing so. His number one goal was survival. But since he was now in a comfortable position there weren't many reasons not to seek help. The only thing that was in his way was him. There were no excuses._

" _I'll go to one meeting." Renji said after considering their request. "But if I don't like it I'm not going back and you guys better not bug me about it anymore."_

 _All three of Renji's friends sighed in relief. They were glad that their friend was finally taking that first step to becoming better. It was well about time._

" _Renji, we're really glad you're doing this. We just know something good is going to come out of it." Rangiku said as she came over to hug Renji._

xox

Renji's therapist, Dr. Nakamura, is a middle aged man who smells like oranges and always sucks on peppermint candies during his sessions with Renji. He is a curious man and he never runs out of questions to ask, much to Renji's annoyance.

"So how has your day been so far? Is everything going well?" This is the first question Nakamura asks in every session. He prefers to keep things light and then build up to the more serious stuff.

" Fine." Renji said as he sat across from Nakamura on the couch. He wasn't one for lying down. He felt doing so would let his guard down and leave him feeling things he did not want to feel. Unfortunately Dr. Nakamura didn't care about Renji's guard policy.

"Fine? Just fine?" Nakamura didn't believe him, he wanted to know more. "I sense some hesitation in your voice. Is there something bothering you? Do you want to talk about it? "

"Nothing, its fine." Renji said as he tapped his foot up and down quickly. He was impatient today. Something was bugging him and Nakamura was going to find out what.

"Renji, I just want to remind you that you have one hour with me and it could go a whole lot faster if most of your replies didn't end in 'fine'," Nakamura said. He was determined to reach a breakthrough today.

"Nakamura please, I just don't feel like talking today, I'm tired." Renji turned his head to look out the window.

"You're always tired Renji. Maybe you're working too hard." Nakamura scribbled some words down on his notepad.

"Of course I work hard. What else am I supposed to do!" Renji snapped back.

Nakamura threw a few ideas out at the top of his head, "Well there's many things you can do besides work. You can go see a play, join a sport, meet some new people."

"I don't need to meet any new people. I have enough friends right now."Renji said crossing his arms, further closing himself off. He was a tough nut to crack.

"Well maybe you can meet someone for more than just friendship." Nakamura suggested.

"What are you getting at Doc?" Renji looked at the doctor quizzically. Was this guy out of his fucking mind? "You trying to tell me I need to hump or something?" Renji was somewhat offended. Sure it had been a while but that wasn't the reason why he was feeling so shitty.

"I'm not saying that, although intimacy can be an important part of of a relationship. What I'm saying is maybe you should put yourself out there and try to find someone who can offer you true companionship." Nakamura said as he tried to make eye contact with Renji.

"Yea maybe…" Renji quietly said, turning his attention back to the window.

"Renji, she's not coming back."

Renji flew up in a rage, how dare he mention her? "What the fuck are you talking about? You think I don't know that? Everytime I see her with that orange-haired piece of shit I'm reminded that she's not coming back! That she'll never be mine!"

"Yet you still live as if she might. Why do you do this Renji?" Nakamura calmly asked, not wanting to push Renji over the edge, but just close enough.

Renji was still upset but he saw that Nakamura was just trying to help so he sat back down. It was quiet for some time as he pondered the question that Nakamura had asked him. Why did he believe there was still a chance that Rukia could be his? She's been with Ichigo for a year now and she was genuinely happy.

"I guess I just think that if I get better or stronger she might want to be with me." He said,looking at Nakamura who was nodding his head. "I'm so fucking stupid."

"You're not stupid Renji, you're just hopeful. But you need to realize that Rukia is happy. And you also need to realize that you deserve to be happy to. The moment you understand that a relationship with Rukia is not in your destiny will be the moment you become closer to moving on and finding true happiness." Nakamura said in his best attempt to get Renji to comprehend his message. "Think about it."

"Yea I guess so."

xox

Renji had spent the past few days thinking about his session with . Nakamura was right. Renji needed to let Rukia go, for his own happiness. He deserved to live a normal life. It was time to branch out. To meet new people. To find someone who can make him happy and who he can take care of. It would take some time,and it would not be easy, but Renji was finally ready to change his life.

xox

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing my last chapter. Much appreciation. I hope you enjoy this one!

Two months had passed since Renji's breakthrough session with and he was really trying to move on. He had gone on a few dates but so far the only women that seem attracted to him are completely out of their minds.

First there was Akane, a secretary from Squad Eight. Akane seemed pretty normal and Renji really enjoyed having drinks and chatting with her. He even felt that Akane had "girlfriend potential", which is why he was so confused when the morning after their date he received a hell's butterfly from her explaining why she couldn't see him anymore. The note said:

 _Dear Renji,_

 _Thank you for taking me out last night, I had a really great time but I am unable to see you any more due to the following reasons:_

 _1\. I feel like you wanted to move to fast._

 _2\. You talk very loud, its off putting._

 _3\. I fear you may be an alien. My grandmother on her death bed warned me to never date an alien, they are bad news._

 _Sorry if you have any questions,_

 _Akane_

Renji was really frustrated by that. He didn't know which part of the note to be upset at the most. He wasn't trying to move fast he was just trying to move on, and his voice was actually well regulated, many years as Byakuya Kuchiki's lieutenant had made sure of that. And as for the alien thing, he didn't even know what sense to make of that. Renji would just have to go on to the next one.

The next date he had was no better, in fact she was even worse! Her name was Haruka, she was a nurse from Squad Four. Renji took Haruka to lunch at one of his favorite sandwich shops. Haruka seemed to really like the food because she gobbled up her footlong sandwich in less than three minutes. Not many people can do that, even if they wanted to. It wasn't a problem for him, Renji liked girls who could eat comfortably, they seemed more realistic. The problem was Haruka's flirtiness.

After raving about how good the food was to Renji, Haruka felt the need to compliment the chef. Somewhere within the process of doing so she ended up making out with him in the pantry while Renji waited in the dining room for thirty minutes. The date was a huge disappointment, and quite unsanitary, to say the least.

Renji was starting to believe that he may have been unlovable and it was really starting to take a toll on him but he was determined to not give up just yet. Tonight Renji had plans to go on a dinner date set up by Rangiku. He was a bit apprehensive about it seeing as how his friend was a bit off her rockers and any friend of her's could possibly be crazy too. But because he cared for Rangiku and he knew that she just wanted to see him happy he agreed to give this date a shot.

xox

So far Renji's date wasn't going so well. Rangiku's friend, Kimiko, was a cute girl. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile. Her manners were impeccable and she was probably the most polite person Renji has ever met. The only problem was that she was really boring. She had spent the past fifteen minutes going on about her cat and Renji was just about ready to stick a katana through his skull. He had to change the subject quickly before he ended up sleeping right there at the table.

"So, Kimiko, what is it that you do in Squad Ten?" Renji asked, trying to keep himself awake.

"I'm a secretary." Kimiko said dully.

"That must be interesting, do you like your job?" To be honest, Renji didn't really care if she liked her job or not. She was a secretary, that's not a job someone particularly aspires to be. But hearing about filing documents would always be better than hearing about cats.

"Well I get to meet a lot of good people, and Captain Hitsuguya is nice. I also get paid a decent amount to support me and Princess Franny" She said as her eyes gleamed in thought of her cat.

Renji was beginning to think that Kimiko would have rather been at home with her cat than here with him. He really wanted to call it a night but he made a promise to Rangiku to stay for at least an hour and he was going to keep it.

"Thats great," he said, pretending he didn't hear that comment about her cat, "So, what do you like to do when you're not at work?"

"Well I like to go the library once a week and check out a book to read to Princess Franny at bedtime. She really enjoys hearing romance novels or fantasy fictions."

Renji had heard enough. Screw Rangiku and that damn promise he made to her. In fact, she was going to get some choice words the next time he saw her; which would be soon, because he was out of here. Now he just had to think of a way to cut this date short. Should he make up some bogus reason to spare her feelings or should he be honest and tell her that he just wasn't feeling her? He wasn't a liar, but he also wasn't an asshole.

 _Maybe I could go to the bathroom and sneak out that way,_ Renji thought to himself, desperate for a way out. _Nah, that would be a dick thing to do. I need to just tell her the truth._

Renji took one last sip of his drink and turned his attention back towards Kimiko, who had just taken out pictures of her cat and was ready to begin a presentation. He had to do this before she began talking.

"Look, Kimiko, you seem like a nice person but I just don't think this is going to work out, I'm sorry." Renji got up and left before Kimiko could ask any questions. He didn't want to have to explain to her that her obsession over her cat was a big turn off.

When Renji got outside the restaurant he quickly summoned a hell's butterfly to send to Rangiku. This bitch was about to hear the worst from him.

 _Rangiku, you are a peice of shit and I hope you get reincarnated into a pig sent to the slaughter! What were you thinking trying to hook me up with that future catwoman. Are you out of your goddamn mind! The next time I see you Rangiku, I swear to god, I am going to ruin your fucking day!_

Renji had never felt so pissed before. Does Rangiku think his lovelife is a joke? This is not a joke. And he was seriously trying to become a better person and to find someone to grow with. She just didn't understand. No one understood.

xox

Renji was too upset to go home so he went for a walk to cool down. He ended up hanging out at a fancy bar in the fifth district of Rukongai. Renji had been trying to cut down on his drinking ever since the intervention but the events of tonight had been so stressful he needed to take the edge off.

Renji sat at the bar and took occasional sips of his glass of Sake. He couldn't help but let his mind wander to his recent luck, or lack there of, with finding a significant other. He didn't ask for much. All he wanted was a pretty girl who he could connect with. Unfortunately all the girls he was getting so far were obsessed with their cat, unbelievably disloyal, or just weird.

 _Maybe I'm the problem,_ Renji pondered, _Maybe I'm just meant to be alone and never fully be happy._ Renji took another sip of his Sake. He didn't want to think about how he was the consistency within all of these situations. He wasn't ready to accept that he was a failure.

"Rough night?" A strange deep voice broke Renji out of his thoughts. He snapped his head up to see an older man dressed in elegant black robes who appeared to be in his mid-forties. He sported a long black beard and wore a hood atop his head.

Renji normally didn't talk to strangers but the Sake had gotten to his head and he needed a listening ear to talk to at the moment and Dr. Nakamura probably wasn't awake right now, or willing to talk at such "unprofessional hours".

"Yea, my night was shit," Renji said solemnly, turning his attention back to his Sake. "Just a big ol' bag of shit."

"Care to tell me about it?" the nameless man asked, with a genuine interest in his voice.

Renji laughed, he knew the next words that would come out of his mouth would make him look like a total bitch but he didn't care, at least not tonight he didn't. "I can't find a woman." he said as he raised two fingers to order another drink.

The man in black took a swig of his own drink and looked down in contemplation for a while before he responded, "Sounds like you're having more than a rough night. A good woman is essential for every man to lead a good life." He said, matter of factly.

"I'm beginning to realize that." Renji replied, staring down at the floor.

The stranger looked Renji up and down as if he were inspecting him to see if he were worthy of something. He nodded his head as if affirming that he was indeed worthy.

"You know I have a daughter who's just a little bit younger than you and she's a great girl. I think you two would get along real nicely." He said smiling warmly at Renji.

Renji scoffed, "No offense, but what a father thinks of his daughter can sometimes be different than what other people think of his daughter."

"What does that mean?" The man asked, not offended but curious.

Renji looked up at the ceiling for a second as he tried to find the right words to clarify what he just said. He wasn't really in the mood for a bar fight tonight. "Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that sometimes people may act one way in front of their parents, but they may act another way when they're not around their parents, so your perception of your daughter could be skewed." He took a quick sip of his drink. "But shit, thats just me talking out of my ass. I wouldn't know for sure, I never knew my parents."

"Well I can assure you that my daughter's personality is consistent." The man pulled out a cigar from his front pocket and lit it. "She's smart and beautiful."

"Yea, well if she's so great then why is she single?" Renji knew he was starting to reach his limit with the alcohol because he was starting to get a bit mouthy. He would have to leave soon.

The stranger chuckled and took a drag from his cigar, "Well to be honest with you she can be a bit opinionated and stubborn at times. It can be threatening for some of the men in our community. But you seem like a guy who can handle a girl like her." He said in a hinting matter.

"You live in a commune or something?" Renji's interest was peaked. He was curious about where this guy lived, and who he was as well.

The man in black laughed again, "No, I don't live in a commune." He tapped his cigar over an ashtray to get rid of any excess ashes, then he said nonchalantly, "I live in a huge mansion in the first district of the West Rukongai."

"Oh shit, you're rich." The words just slipped out of Renji's mouth.

"I am rich, this is true." The stranger said, confirming Renji's drunken statement.

Renji tried to sit up straight. All of these years dealing with Byakuya had taught him to act differently in the presence of those who were on a higher level than him. He didn't know why this guy was talking to him, but he had to set him straight on who he was before he tried to push his daughter on him again.

"Look, I'm really happy for you and your wealth but I think I'm the last guy that you'd want to date your daughter. Maybe you should talk to a noble or something." Renji pulled out his wallet and took out a few bills to pay for his drinks. It was time for him to leave. He didn't bother to ask the man for his name as he figured he would never see him again. He got up and headed for the door but before he could disappear he heard the strange man speak again.

"I don't want you to date my daughter, Lieutenant Abarai, I want you to marry her."

To Be Continued


End file.
